elnea_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Places
488x488px|center Elnea Kingdom The Elnea Kingdom was formed when the old Adelia Kingdom merged with the Dhorme Mountain Corps and Galphin Scholars' Association. The name "Elnea" was adopted from the name for the area that had been used since the era of the Carnet Empire. The name is also used for the river which flows through the countryside. Elnea Wharf Elnea Wharf is the point of entry for all travelers coming into the kingdom. It is also the port where trade with Yano Market ships occur. The wharf is a popular fishing spot for all citizens and is the recommended fishing spot to complete the tutorial fishing quest given by Wiala. There is also a storage to deposit goods for Work Points. Yano Market The main thoroughfare for travelers who first enter the kingdom. It's the easiest way to reach Wiala's tavern from the Elnea Wharf. Yano Market is the Kingdom's marketplace, housing multiple shops such as the bait and seed store, grocery store, furniture and miscellaneous goods stall, and combat store. There is also a storage to deposit goods for Work Points. Fountain Plaza Fountain Plaza is (usually) the third stop for travelers before they enter Wiala's Tavern. It is an intersection that connects to the following areas: Bathius Bathhouse, Castle St., Fountain St., Temple St., and Yano Market. In the middle of Fountain Plaza is the fountain for which the area is named. Wiala's Tavern can be found here, as well as the Harvest Stall which Farming Association members will use to sell goods during the Harvest Festival. (Wiala's) Tavern Wiala's Tavern is the main hub for citizens and travelers alike to get a bite to eat and a round to drink. Bar maiden Wiala cooks and serves all the dishes here for hungry eaters. Lodging for travelers is provided in the inn on the second floor. During White Night years, the Tavern sets up a stand for betting on entrants in the Elnea Cup. Couples may come here on dates, or parents and their children may come here together to share a meal. Bathhouse Square A plaza that features irrigation leading to the public bathhouse. A shallow pond is connected to the irrigation channels, and an Ihm statue can be built here through Miara's public works project. Bathius Bathhouse The Bathius Bathhouse is a grand architectural accomplishment from the Carnet Empire. The sorcerer Elia repaired the structure after the Bathhouse and Aqueduct were both destroyed by demons in the Great War. It's a co-ed establishment shared by all citizens, who go there to bathe in the pure, hot water drawn from the deepest reaches of the kingdom. Temple St. A connecting thoroughfare between the Fountain Plaza, Elnea Wharf, Shiznee Temple, and Carnet Bridge. Located off this street is the entrance to the Flower Mansion. Shiznee Temple A house of worship for the kingdom of Elnea. The guidance and teachings of Shiznee are sought here, and this is the place of work and housing for the clergy roles. Prayers to the Gods are held here on important holidays and festivals. Weddings are held in the main chamber and funerals are held in the catacombs of the temple. Fountain St. Fountain St. is the main residential district for regular citizens of Elnea Kingdom. There are apartment-style homes in 3-story buildings. Travelers who become citizens will take up residence here in the beginning. The middle of each cul-de-sac features a statue and flower plot. Towngate Square Towngate Square is famous for its connection to lovers and gossip. Partners will meet each other here for dates. Near the northern entrance is the Gossip Board. Partners who are engaged and soon-to-be-wed will gather here and spend time conversing near the Phomos statue, which stands tall in the middle of the square. Connected to the square is the entrance to the Suburb Mansion. Lucky Tower A place where those who are looking to become couples gather. The tower, which stands in the middle of a field of Miranda flowers near the pond, is said to bring good luck and eternal happiness to couples who come together underneath. It's a popular spot for dates! Parade Grounds The grounds where official and unofficial matches are held for citizens and knights-in-training alike. The Guardsmen Tourney is held here for citizens who want to enter into the Imperial Guard. Citizens can come here to spar when there is nothing else to do and the grounds are not being used. Royal Arena The Royal Arena is a colosseum which is used for grander events, such as the Cavalry Tournament, Elnea Cup, and Child of Ena contest. The arena can be used by those in Military Jobs on days when there is nothing to do, becoming a practice ground for soldiers to hone their skills. The tavern used to be located here until Wiala was given her own place to run. Suburb St. The residential area for citizens in the Farmers' Management Association. Families in the Farmer workforce live in this district, and those who do not already live here but do have a job in the Association are permitted to move here if there is space available. Farming sectors A and B are connected to Suburb St.'s east and west ends, and a Work Point storage is located at the middle-point of the area. Crystea transfer trees that connect Suburb St. to the Scholar Association and Mountain Corps Village stand on either side of the storage building. Farm St. One of the official work areas for the Farmers' Management Association. Most of their meetings pertaining to job duties begin here. Farming sectors C through H can be accessed from this area. Each family in the kingdom gets a free farm plot within one of the sectors. During the Wheat Sowing festival, Farmers stationed at the Grain Huts in each sector will put Gheat Wheat seeds out onto the tables for purchase. A storage building stands in the main street area, where goods can be exchanged for Work Points. Orchard The Orchard is a Royal establishment ordained by His Majesty Bruno. The area is the site of the Pom Fruit Harvest, which is overseen by the Farmers' Management Association. Pom Fruit is gathered from the trees by farmers and stored in the shed on the orchard grounds. The collected pom fruits are turned into Pom Juice and Pom Wine, which are sold during the winter season at Wiala's Tavern. Pasture St. The main location for official work of the Farmers' Management Association. Located here is a storage, cheese shed, and rudder hut. The pasture can be accessed from inside the rudder hut or just below it. The cheese shed is used by farmers to create curds from rudder milk. The Ramparts Mansion entrance is located at the top of the street. The Pasture An expansive field just below Pasture St. The rudders which graze here were a gift to the kingdom from the country of Devon. Farmers will spend most of their time here caring for the animals. Children of the kingdom come here to play in the field with the animals. Emperor Carnet's Bridge A bridge built and named for the Emperor Carnet of the likewise-named Carnet Empire. The bridge features statues of soldiers from the Carnet era, but suffers from heavy damage. It was repaired to a point after the war by the Scholars and Mountain Corps. The area is a popular fishing location, and connects the Galphins Scholars' Old Town with the rest of the kingdom geographically. Old Town Riverside The riverside area just past Carnet's Bridge. This location is where you can find the Caravan Company stall, an exotic goods trading market. The entrance to the Old Town Mansion is also found here as well as the paths to the Pharmacist's (Apothecary's) Forest and Scholars' Association. It's a popular gathering and fishing spot for residents of Old Town. Pharmacist's Forest A forest also known as the Apothecary's Forest to residents of the kingdom. It's a gathering spot home to relics of the old Carnet Empire, medicinal plants, and mushrooms. A creek runs through the area, providing nutrients to undergrowth. Old Town Forest Deeper into the Pharmacist's Forest is the Old Town Forest. The entrance to Old Town Ruins is located here. After the Great War, the ruins have become a home to demons and the ancient automaton that still remain awake. Old Town St. The residential district for the Galphin Scholars' Association. Each house is two stories tall, and can host large families. Those who work in the Scholars' Association live and grow up here. Citizens who become Scholars can choose to move into the district if there is space available. Scholars' Association The Scholars' Association is the main place of work for the Scholars, Musketeers, and Scholar Guru. Inside is Moog's Library, Elion's Prep Room, the Scholar Guru's Chamber, Miara's Research Lab, and the Grand Aquarium Room. Scholars' Association meetings are held in the main hall. Elion's Prep Room The preparation room for all alchemic materials used by the Scholars. It's located in the basement of the Scholars' Association building. Members of the association can make dyes and products from medicinal herbs at the preparation tables here. Scholar Guru's Chamber The home for the current head of the Scholars' Association. It's adorned with many bookshelves similar to the library itself. The bottom wall of the chamber is lined with an irrigated plot to grow plants and flowers. The first floor has allocated spots for furnishings and a dining table, and the second floor is where the beds are located. Moog's Library A library composed of books and tomes collected by the great sorcerer Mark Wa Moog. The librarian Miara works on citizenship applications for would-be citizens and collects ancient artifacts to further kingdom research and cultural preservation. Miara's Research Lab The second floor of the Association building is a museum-like research room established by Miara herself. Every artifact, fossil, and rare mineral collected is on display in cabinets and on platforms around the room. The back of the room features a smaller aquarium than the Grand Aquarium Room, which holds a number of fish collected by Miara. Grand Aquarium Room This room features a water tank capable of holding large, rare, and otherwise elusive species of fish that Miara has collected. In front of the tank is a device built through Miara's research called the Incubator. The Incubator has the ability to yield seed mutations and crop variations through the use of crystea soil. Forest of Ruins Past the Scholars' Association building is the Forest of Ruins, a more treacherous outpost than the Old Town Forest. The entrance to the Ruins of Old Town is found here, as well as a path leading to the most dangerous part of Galphin - the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest A forest in the deepest reaches of Galphin's Old Town. Entry was previously prohibited due to the dangerous nature of the area, but citizens may explore here nowadays. The Ruins of Carnet can be accessed from here and are open to all military factions. The dangers within the Forbidden Ruins pose a much greater threat than anything in Ruins of Carnet, and so access is only granted to those within the Association. Mt. Dhorme Road The small, winding road connects the Mountain Corps' Village to the Northern Docks. A Crystea transfer tree stands on the east side of the area and connects the road to the Scholars' Association building. Mountain Corps' Village This is the area that ties together the entire sector the Dhorme Mountain Corps inhabit. The entrance to the Mountain Corps' residential district is in the west side and leads to the estate homes of the 6 mountain families. A communal flower plot sits in the middle of the cul-de-sac. The northern end leads to Mt. Dhorme mine, and the eastern side has entrances to Tanan's Blast Furnace and the Corps Battleground. A board of the Corps' events and battleground results rests in the middle of the Village pathway. Corps Battleground The Dhorme Mountain Corps hold themselves to an ancient and sacred rite much unlike the other military factions. The Corpsmen decide their General through series of fair battles at the Battleground. Every family head battles each other at least once and whoever has the highest number of wins becomes the next General. Only the heads of each family can participate, though anyone can come to support their favorite from the stands. The Battlegrounds cannot be used to spar as it is used for this rite only. Blast Furnace The furnace, properly known as Tanan's Blast Furnace, is another heritage site for the Dhorme Mountain Corps. The furnace was created by the great fire sorcerer Tanan, using knowledge of Gavamekian technology that he'd heard from passersby. The furnace is employed by members of the Corps, who use it to create many different goods from smelted ores. Citizens come to the area to upgrade their weapons with the anvils near the furnace. Mt. Dhorme Mine The mine was built into the side of Mt. Dhorme for use by the citizens and the Dhorme Mountain Corps. The first inner chamber of the mine leads to Niv Hill, the Side Tunnel dungeon, and Old Tunnel pathway. There are several mining nodes for gathering ore and minerals here. Niv Hill A hill with a view of the entire kingdom's western mountain range. It's named for Dhorme Niv, a soldier who fought on behalf of the titans and dragons during the Great War. Dhorme Niv stayed on the mountain after the war to help the kingdom rebuild with his 6 children. When he finally passed, it's said that the mountain took on his form. The face like structure seen from Niv Hill's edge is supposedly Dhorme Niv himself. Niv Hill is a sacred place for the entire kingdom as Dhorme Niv is regarded as a guardian diety. Couples may come here to seek Niv's blessing and take in the gorgeous sights.